Hush
Thomas "Tommy" Elliot, also known as Hush, is a villain from the Batman series. He and Bruce Wayne (Batman) were childhood friends, but they were also each others opposite. Hush became a villain at an early age, and managed to become a surgeon. He is the secondary antagonist and titular character of the Batman: Hush storyline. Alternate Versions Absolute Power In an alternate timeline where Batman saved his parents while traveling back in time, Bruce Wayne and Tommy Elliott were still friends as adults. Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Hush is subsequently killed by Batman., Facts *Real Name: Thomas "Tommy" Elliot *Occupation: Surgeon *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Brown *Hair: Reddish-brown *Height: 6 ft 3 in *Weight: 225 lb *First Appearance: Batman #609 (January 2003) Attributes *Great physical strength, augmented by a hatred of Bruce Wayne *World-class surgeon, capable of extraordinary medical breakthroughs *Master of disguise *Determined to destroy Bruce Wayne In Other Media DC Universe Online Hush appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by J. Shannon Weaver. Lego Batman Hush is a playable character in Lego Batman: The Video Game'. He can be unlocked after rescuing all the civilian hostages throughout the game. He uses two handguns as weapons and can build objects and shoot faster than other characters. When left idle, he raises his hand to his mouth and makes a "hush" expression. He is also unlockable through the "Villain Hunt" minigame in the Nintendo DS version. Hush appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, voiced by Nolan North. He appears as a boss fight and an unlockable playable character. Nolan North reprises his role as Hush in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. ''Batman: Arkham'' series Hush made an appearance in the video game Batman: Arkham City during a side mission; he was another serial killer who has been killing people inside Arkham City by cutting off their faces in order to graft a replica of Bruce Wayne's face onto his own. He returns in a side activity in the 2015 sequel Batman: Arkham Knight Like Batman, he was voiced by Kevin Conroy. The Batman Hush was originally going to be featured in a planned DTV set on the animated series The Batman, along with that universe's versions of Riddler, Catwoman, Joker, Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Penguin. The project was later scrapped by DC and WB. There is some sketch art of Hush in Legions of Gotham. Hush was also going to be introduced in the episode "Rumors", written by Joseph Kuhr. DC didn't like the idea, and the villain Rumor (voiced by Ron Perlman) was created in his place. ''Gotham'' A young Tommy Elliot appears as a recurring character in the Fox television show Gotham, which acts as an origin series to characters appearing in the Batman franchise. He appears in the eighth episode of season 1 titled "The Mask" as a classmate and enemy of Bruce Wayne, although later becomes Bruce's friend in season 4. When Bruce Wayne returns to his private school on the urging of his butler and guardian Alfred, he is approached by Tommy Elliot and a friend of Tommy's. Although Tommy acts well-meaning at first, he takes a sick fascination in the recent murders of Bruce Wayne's parents Thomas and Martha Wayne and begins to ask details, which causes Bruce to leave in disgust, much to Tommy's amusement. Later on in the day, Tommy mocks Bruce's mother, causing the pair of them to get into a fight although Tommy gains the upper hand as he uses his friends to back him up. When Alfred learns of the attack and Tommy disrespecting Martha's memory, he decides to teach Bruce to stand up for himself. He takes Bruce to Tommy's residence, where he gives Bruce his father's watch. Bruce wraps the watch round his knuckles and punches Tommy repeatedly in the face, managing to bring him down. Bruce and Alfred then leave together to have pizza, leaving Tommy on the doorstep bleeding and sore. Tommy returns in the fourth season, in which Bruce begins to socialise with the other rich kids of Gotham City, which includes Tommy himself. Tommy has been shown to have matured and changed in personality since season 1, and admits that he deserved his beating at the hands of Bruce, even stating that he should have been struck harder. The group later attend a nightclub in Gotham City, which Bruce buys and impresses his new friends. Tommy begins to socialise with Bruce more often, and attends a party at Wayne Manor, which is subsequently broken up by Alfred due to Bruce's erratic nature. Film Hush appears in Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants, voiced by Dave B. Mitchell. He appears as an inmate at Arkham Asylum who claims he doesn't belong there and needs to be released to an uncaring Penguin, who just walks by him. DC Animated Film Universe Hush appears as the main villain of Batman: Hush. This version is really Edward Nygma instead of Tommy Elliott who is portrayed as a supporting character of the film until he was killed. Arrowverse Tommy Elliot appears in the first season of Batwoman in the episode "Down Down Down", in which he is the former childhood best friend-turned-enemy of Bruce Wayne, who had disappeared from Gotham City for three years. He is an estate developer instead of surgeon and commits crimes in an attempt to bring Bruce/Batman out into the open to get revenge on him, but instead ends up going up against Bruce's cousin Kate Kane, who is operating as the new vigilante Batwoman. He is later arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum. He is portrayed by Gabriel Mann. Navigation pl:Hush (Komiksy) Category:Nemesis Category:Titular Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Gamblers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Gotham Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Batwoman Villains